Another Royal Wedding
by Madame Beret
Summary: AU Just like Prince William, Arthur is getting married. But who is he marrying and who is hiding out in their hotel room wondering whether to even turn up let alone confess love. Merthur with hints of Arthur/Gwen


**Another Royal Wedding**

_Word count: 6750_

_Just like Prince William, Arthur is getting married. But who is he marrying and who is hiding out in their hotel room wondering whether to even turn up let alone confess love. Merther with hints of Arthur/Gwen _

_Rated T for language and nothing else. _

_I watched the entire wedding today (yesterday by the time I'm actually posting this) and I was surprised by how overcome I was. So I decided to write this. As always, reviews are love._

_Sorry for any typos; I didn't finish this until 2:30am That's also why the quality tails off towards the end, my brain cells were falling asleep._

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat in his hotel room a few minutes away from Westminster Abbey with the television on. The coverage of the royal wedding had started almost as soon as the sun was up and he'd been watching it ever since. Guests were starting to arrive. Some he recognised, some he didn't.<p>

He'd known the groom, Prince Arthur, since they met at Camelot University aged 18. They hadn't immediately hit it off despite attending the same lectures; Merlin had no idea how to act around the man first in line to the throne. But eventually he'd come to realise that Arthur was pretty much the same as most people, he just had royal duties to perform. And he could be a prat.

And now, eight years later, here they were. Merlin in his hotel room with his blue tie hanging loosely around his neck and Arthur somewhere in his father's palace waiting to make his way to the Abbey.

Then there was Gwen. She was in another hotel somewhere probably putting the finishing touches to her dress, hair and make-up. In about an hour she too would make her way to the abbey, up the aisle to Arthur.

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat.

He was seriously considering giving the whole wedding a miss; he'd just send them his congratulations later. He may be Arthur's best friend, but that didn't mean he was a vital part of the ceremony; all he had to do was sit there in the second row and look happy as the couple said their vows and became man and wife, Prince and Princess. Someone else could have his seat. He didn't want to go; he couldn't bear to watch as he tried to fight back the tears.

It wasn't that he didn't like Gwen, not at all. He had known her almost as long as he had Arthur and he'd even been there when they first met. She was a lovely sweet girl and he didn't know anyone more deserving of Arthur's love. He did, however, know someone who _wanted_ his love more than Gwen. Himself. And that's why he couldn't go. Besides, he'd get a better view watching it on tv.

He turned his attention back to the tv where reporters were speculating over who had designed Gwen's dress. As a close friend of Gwen's, he already knew.

Now they were talking about the wedding party. A brunette reporter who Merlin didn't recognise was talking about the wedding party.

"In a touching move, Arthur named his father as his best man a few months ago and the only other groomsman will be Gwen's brother, Elyan, who is also said to have become a friend of Arthur's. Arthur has said this because it's important for family to be involved but it would be unfair to pick out close friends to act as other groomsmen. In keeping with family involvement, Gwen's only bridesmaid will be her best friend Morganna who is also Arthur's sister and credited for introducing the young couple. There is almost as much speculation about her dress as there is the bride's. We do know that both Prince Arthur and King Uther will be in ceremonial military uniforms. However as they hold ranks in all three armed services we can only guess which uniforms they will be wearing. I personally expect…"

Merlin stopped listening as his phone rang. He knew what they'd be wearing anyway, Arthur had told him every detail of the wedding and even asked for Merlin's advice on many occasion. As an interior designer, Arthur felt he could trust Merlin's judgement in decorations, outfits and anything to do with aesthetics. He looked down at the name flashing across his mobile: _Gwen._

He let out a stiff breath and tried to put on a cheery voice. He loved Gwen, he really did. She was as much a friend as Arthur was, he just wasn't in a very cheery mood, not that he blamed Gwen.

"Gwen? How are you my beautiful bride?"

"Oh Merlin, don't remind me," she laughed nervously, "I'm so worried something will go wrong, and in front of all those people. They'll all be looking at me. _Me, _Merlin. I don't think I can take it. And I'm sure the King will forget the ring on purpose so we can't get married; he's never thought I was good enough for his son. You should have been his best man, you know that Merlin?"

"People have said. But it's nice that he asked his father so he can be involved. Besides, it would be unfair to ask me over all his other friends."

"Uther would be involved no matter what he's Arthur's father and the king. And Merlin, you're Arthur's _best _friend," Merlin swallowed, that's all his was, "so of course it would be fair if he'd asked you."

"What about Leon?"

"Merlin. He may have known Leon longer but _you're _his best friend. Everyone knows it. Even Uther knows and he was surprised when Arthur didn't like you."

"He was glad though. We all know it. He doesn't like me; he doesn't like that Arthur's best friend is a gay man who isn't of royal birth."

Gwen sighed; she knew the feeling.

"He's just… old fashioned."

"Oh no!" Came Morganna's loud voice from somewhere in the background, "Don't you dare try and defend him Gwen! He may be a good king, but he's a bully to everyone around him."

Gwen sighed again. She was right, but she still didn't like speaking out of turn, especially when it came to the king of the United Kingdom.

"Let me talk to Merlin."

There was a rustle at the other end of the line and then Morganna was speaking to Merlin.

"Aren't you excited? I know you hate all this pomp, but still, a royal wedding and you've got a front row seat."

"Second row actually?"

Morganna laughed, long and loud, just like Arthur,

"You know what I mean. So, have you left the hotel like? What's it like on the streets?"  
>"I don't know; I haven't left. Actually Morganna, I don't think…"<p>

There was a loud cry from Gwen's room.

"What's that Merlin? Sorry, I have to go. Hair crisis. Sometimes, I hate being a woman. Not often, but just sometimes. I'll see you later. Promise me the first dance at the reception and then we'll get completely pissed. Bye."

And then she hung up. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. He wondered for the tenth time that day if he was making the right decision.

He looked back at the television; they were talking about him.

"Of course the front rows of seats of each side of the abbey will be for Arthur and Gwen's family. Morganna, Elyan and Gwen's father will occupy the four chairs on the bride's side with on left empty in honour of Gwen's late mother.

On the groom's side too there is an empty seat when the late Queen Igraine would have sat. The three other seats will be filled by the King, Arthur's maternal aunt Morgause and the final seat will be taken by his godfather Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth. Behind that will be Arthur's closest friends, Sir Leon – his oldest friend – Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine who were all introduced to the Prince by his father, and then there's Merlin Emrys, his best friend, who we all expected who be beside Arthur as best man."

Merlin didn't want to hear himself discussed so switched to the BBC coverage and went into the small adjacent the bathroom.

The bright white hurt his eyes but he needed to think. Morganna would know what to do. She knew all about his feelings. They always pretended that the feelings weren't there. But she knew, they talked about it sometimes. Morganna was of the general opinion that Arthur should know but Merlin had managed to convince her it was a bad idea that could jeopardise their friendship and might upset Gwen. That was not something he wanted.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a loud fanfare from the tv signalling that Arthur and the King were leaving the palace. Merlin watched as Arthur waved to the crowds through the windows of the black car and the cheering became impossibly louder. He was in a red uniform and a reporter was explaining the significance, but Merlin wasn't listening. He was watching Arthur. The red fabric made his hair seem even more golden which matched the various sashes and trims he had on. And his smile, Merlin had never seen him happier and it was heart breaking.

* * *

><p>Arthur soon arrived at the Abbey. Stepping out of the car he smiled confidently as the roar of the crowd hit him. He waved to them before greeting the bishops and making his way down the aisle, all the time smiling and greeting people he knew. His father wasn't far behind talking to people and telling everyone how proud he was. Arthur knew that was a lie; Uther wasn't proud that his son was marrying Gwen – a nobody. But Arthur didn't give a fuck what his father thought. He had hoped that making him best man, an integral part of the wedding, would make him more open and accepting of his marriage. It had only given him more opportunity to criticise and control. But Arthur didn't dwell, as long as Uther played his part.<p>

As he neared the alter he looked around for his friends and went over to greet them.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, the whole world is watching. Literally."

"What if you cock everything up?"

"What if she doesn't show up?"  
>Arthur was overwhelmed by his friends' jibes. And maybe, although he would deny it if asked, he was nevous.<p>

Lance put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"It won't happen," he reassured the Prince, "Gwen in the most beautiful, kind, gentle, sweet, loving, wonderful person. Everything she touches is magical and this wedding will be no different."

Arthur looked at his friend in slight surprise; he was always passionate but that small speech had felt different. He nodded, slightly more relaxed.

"So, he looked around, "where's Merlin got to?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen him yet." Gwaine answered.

"That's so bloody typical that he'd be late. As long as he's here. He does know that the doors close ten minutes before the ceremony so that nothing detracts from Gwen's entrance?" There was an unexpected hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm sure he does."

"Really Leon? This is Merlin we're talking about."

It was then that his father arrived behind him.

"Arthur, you should be working the room. These people are all here to see you."  
>"And Guinevere."<p>

"Maybe." His father grumbled.

"Actually, I need a few moments to myself."

"Of course, but don't be long. You can use the chapel."

* * *

><p>"And now the Prince appears to be entering the chapel for a few private moments before the biggest event of his life so far. We can only guess what's going through his mind in these last few minutes."<p>

Merlin's mobile pinged. _New text._

**From: Arthur**

**Where the fuck are you?**

**A**

Merlin sighed before sending a reply.

**From: Merlin**

**Still the hotel**

**M**

**From: Arthur**

**Well getting a bloody move on. You may not be my best man, but you're my wing man and I can't do this without you**

**A**

It all sounded so tempting.

**From: Merlin**

**I don't think I can come**

**M**

**From: Arthur**

**WHAT? Why?**

Why? What the hell did he say to that?

**From: Merlin**

**I won't get there in time**

**M**

**From: Arthur**

**Don't be a dollop head. You have a car and all the roads are closed to traffic**

**A**

**From: Merlin**

**I'm sorry. I just can't**

**From: Arthur**

**What do you mean you can't? Yes you can. I'll wait if I bloody have to**

**A**

**From: Arthur**

**Merlin, you'll be here?**

**A**

**From: Arthur**

**Of course you will be, right Merlin?**

**A**

**From: Arthur**

**Merlin, I need you to be there**

**A**

**From: Arthur**

**Merlin?**

**From: Arthur**

**MERLIN!**

He turned his phone off; it was always easier to say no to Arthur when you didn't hear him asking.

He looked down at his watch in seven minutes the doors to the abbey would close to guests in preparation for Gwen's entrance. He couldn't make it, even if he wanted to. And the strange thing was, suddenly he wanted to. As heartbreakingly difficult as it would be, he wanted to be there for his best friend because Arthur would always be there for him, because he owed him that much and because it would give Uther too much satisfaction if the gay, commoner best friend was absent.

Grabbing his jacket off the bed, he hurried out of the door and into the waiting Bently. He registered a few photographers snapping photos of him; he supposed he was the man closest to the Prince. Closer even, than his father. But the press didn't know that. He gave a small absent-minded wave and waited as the police escort put on his helmet and started his motorbike. He seemed like decades passed.

"I was starting to worry, sir. I thought you weren't going to come down."

"Don't call me sir, I'm not important."

"Sorry sir, orders of the Prince."

"Well it would be," he muttered, "stupid prat is always doing things just to wind me up."

"Shall I start the engine sir?"  
>"Yes, and don't worry about driving slowly so all the crowds can get a good look at me otherwise I'm going to be late."<p>

The driver nodded and the engine began to purr softly as the car slid forwards.

"Can you really not go any faster?" He was shaking his leg up and down, full of nervous energy.

"Sorry sir, I can only go as fast as the escort in front."

"Can't you ask him to speed up then?"

"No sir, I don't have any way to communicate with him. It's for safety reasons."

"Of all the stupid things… Fine."

He slumped back in his seat. On either side of him the crowds were cheering, but no-one was looking at him; they were all watching the big screens that had been set up to show what was happening in the abbey. Merlin glanced at one as the car passed. Everyone was sat down and waiting for the next thing to happen. Arthur was sat to the side of the alter, also waiting.

Finally the car pulled smoothly up to the red carpet that lead into the church. Without waiting for the driver to open the door, Merlin climbed out with all the grace of an elephant. He approached the large doors and handed the man there his thick creamy invitation.

"I'm Merlin Emrys, guest of the groom."

"I'm sorry sir," the man in the official uniform responded, "but you are too late. I'm not to let anyone else in except for the bridal party."

"But… Arthur wants me in there. He needs me. He told me himself."

"I'm sure he did." Replied the man with a tone that said he really didn't believe this skinny man with messy black hair, but it was his job to be polite.

"No really, he did! I can show you the texts he sent me."  
>"Either way, I can't let you in. My orders come from the King and the Prince alone and I cannot disobey. Now I must ask you to please step aside as this area must be clear for the bride."<p>

"But she wants me here too. Please, I'm Arthur's best friend and a very close friend of Gwen's." He thought desperately for a moment. "What about Princess Morganna? What if I call her and she speaks to you and tells you to let me in?"

The man seemed to seriously consider this for a minute before shaking his head.

"I really am sorry sir, orders from the Prince and the King only."

"What if I wait over there for the bride and she tells you to let me in. She'll probably let me walk down the aisle with the bridal party."

"I highly doubt that." He was beginning to lose his temper. "Besides, she's not King Uther or Prince Arthur so I don't take orders from her."

Merlin let out a frustrated groan. He was aware that all the cameras surrounding the entrance were trained on him and the commotion he was obviously causing. The sole reporter who was allowed this close to the doors was trying to be discrete as she spoke to the camera about what was going on with Merlin.

"Please," he made one final plea, "Gwen won't even be here for another six minutes. I won't detract from her entrance. Not that she'll even mind; she'll find it funny that silly old Merlin can't even be on time for the royal wedding of his two best friends."

"No. It takes four minutes to walk down that aisle anyway. What if she's running slightly ahead of schedule. No. Now stand aside."

Huffing he flung himself dramatically out of the way of the doors.

* * *

><p>"Freya," Arthur whispered to the aide stood out of sight behind him, "is there still no sign of Merlin?"<p>

Merlin still hadn't arrived and Arthur was starting to panic. He couldn't do this without Merlin, he just couldn't. He stomach tightened and he felt physically sick. The thought of Merlin not sat right beside him, not supporting him, made his palms clammy and his vision blur slightly. He _needed _him, more than he even needed Gwen. That fact suddenly seemed so obvious and so important. Merlin was vital to his very existence. No-one else could challenge him, insult him, scream at him and anger him like Merlin could. Equally no-one could make him laugh as much, feel as at ease, make him feel so normal or making him feel as happy as he ever could be.

"No your Highness. But…" she paused as her earpiece crackled, "sorry, this'll just take a second."

"Go ahead."

She listened for a few moments.

"James at the door says there's a man insisting he be let in and that you would want him let in."

"But Gwen will be here in five minutes." He sighed.

"He says he's told the man that but he refuses to leave the front of the Abbey."

"For Christ's sake, who is it?"

Somewhere in his brain he was laughing that he'd just blasphemed in an Abbey.

"I'll ask." She muttered into a small hidden mic and her earpiece crackled again. She rolled her eyes.

"It's Merlin."

"Then tell him to bloody well let Merlin in. Gwen can wait if she has to."

Freya looked a little surprised by this but passed the message on.

* * *

><p>The stubborn man's earpiece crackled and he looked a little put out by whatever the other person was telling him. He turned to the pale skinned man tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

"You may enter, direct order of the Prince. But I don't envy you having to walk down that aisle now. A walk of shame."

He bowed slightly and held the heavy wooden door open.

Merlin stepped in. And was overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people and the size of the abbey. Everyone was looking at him, some of them starting to mutter in a disapproving way. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he walked briskly down the aisle. He didn't look up until he was beyond the nave and could see Arthur in all his uniformed glory. He had never looked more handsome. Merlin smiled, despite the situation. He couldn't deny that in that moment, he heart swelled with pride.

He eventually reached the front and took his seat and Arthur sent him a massive grin.

"Finally, he whispered."

No sooner had he sat down, was he instructed to stand for the entrance of the bride and a swell of music filled the abbey. He swallowed a lump in his throat. This was it, the beginning of the end.

Gwen looked beautiful when she finally came into view. It had taken her four minutes to get to where Merlin could see her, but it was worth the wait. Elyan was leading the party ahead of the bride in a smart morning suit with a dark green waistcoat. Gwen's father wore the same thing and he beloved daughter had her arm threaded through his. Merlin could tell she was shaking slightly causing the bouquet in her hands to seem to shiver. Her dress was a fairly simple affair. The slightly off white of the dress contrasted beautifully with her milk chocolate skin. The box neckline, capped sleeves, tight corset-like bodice and slightly full skirt of silk made her slim figure look even more incredible. She seemed to glide.

Behind her Morganna held her two metre train. Her own dress was also green and seemed to flow like water of every gentle curve of her body and shimmer as she moved. Merlin was now fighting back tears of joy. She looked so happy, and Arthur looked so proud. However much this hurt Merlin, he wanted it for them. He wanted them to be happy. Together.

She reached Arthur who took her hand and pulled back her veil to reveal a delicate tiara nestled in her dark curls. They both smiled.

The congregation sang a hymn, which Merlin didn't know the words to, and were then seated.

The bishop then began the ceremony with some speech on the importance of marriage as an institution both in life, in religion and in the monarchy. There seemed to be a lost of reasons to mention so Merlin tuned out slightly.

Then the bishop looked up and addressed the congregation.

"So if anyone here present knows of any lawful impediment why they may not be joined in matrimony I charge you now, in the presence of God, to declare it."

The tension was unbearable. The bishop swept the room with his eyes before satisfied that no-one would speak and turned back to his bible.

But before he could open his mouth to continue, Merlin was on his feet. He was barely aware that it had happened and he wanted nothing more than to be sucked into a black hole. But here he was, on his feet, with everyone turned to him. Arthur looked curious, Gwen looked worried and Uther looked murderous.

Merlin looked to Morganna across the aisle. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets but she seemed to be smiling. Just slightly.

"No," he began nervously, his fingers toying with a piece of paper in his pocket: a letter to Arthur explaining everything. He should have just sent it and never have put himself in this situation. "That is to say, I don't have any reason why they can't get married." Gwen visibly relaxed. "But there is something I need to say before they get married, because one they're married I'll never find the courage to say it. Arthur," he turned to him and tried to block out everyone else, "I know this is the wrong time to tell you, _so _wrong, but I have to tell you; you have to know. I love you." There was an audible intake of breath from everyone. Even the crowds outside were silent. "I don't know why I'm telling you because you're marrying Gwen, the most amazing woman in the whole world. But I just had to tell you. To tell you that I've loved you almost since I first met you and it has ached everyday that I've seen you flirting with woman and falling in love with Gwen. Everytime you leave a small part of me dies, the best moments of my entire life have all been with you. I physically could not live without you. You may not know it, but you are my soul." By now tears were dripping down his cheeks. He knew his mother, somewhere in the abbey with Gaius, would also be in tears. He'd never told her any of this. "Arthur Pendragon, I love you so much that it hurts. I will never love anyone else. I _can't_. I just thought you deserved to know the truth. I'm so sorry that I ruined such a perfect day but… you _must _understand. Don't for one minute think I expect anything from this. But I have always and will always love you with every ounce of my being. And now I'll just leave."

He eased his way out of the row and ran down the aisle not once looking back. He flew through the doors ignoring the manic flash or cameras, the cries of the dense crowds and… everything. He didn't know where to run to, where he could hide. He looked frantically behind him, back at the abbey. He needed to hide before Uther killed him with the ceremonial sword that was part of the uniform he was wearing. Also, he needed to cry.

Suddenly, he spotted the rows of green porta-loos that had been set up for the crowds. In a moment of athleticism that he would never be able to explain he had vaulted the railings that held back the crowds. In their shock they simply parted for him until he reached the first green cube. He stepped inside, locked the door and slumped against it. He put his head in his hands and let his sobs take over and the wracked through his body. He had made a fool of himself in front of the entire nation, in front of 2 billion viewers, in front of _Arthur_. Things would never be the same again, could never be the same again. And it was all his own stupid fault. He had ruined his most prized possession: his friendship with Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur was struck dumb. He didn't know what to do or say. As Merlin ran out of the abbey all he could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Even his father's violent swearing didn't reach his ears.<p>

_Gwen._

He turned to her, his eyes searching his face. She looked… mortified? Shocked? Scared? Upset? Heartbroken? But not angry. He didn't know what to tell her because, he realised, it was true.

Everything Merlin had just professed, was true. When he leaves Merlin's side there is an emptiness in him, the best and happiest moments of his life were all moments and memories he shared with Merlin, he would die if he lost Merlin. Merlin who was the most important person in his whole life, more important than Gwen who was kneeling beside him waiting to get married. And maybe, just maybe, he had always loved Merlin too and had just never realised it. Surely it was a mistake to be marrying a woman he knew he wouldn't die for when there was a man out there he would take a thousand bullets for. Yes, he loved him. He fucking loved his idiotic Merlin. _His _Merlin. It seemed so obvious. He loved Gwen, yes, but not like a love should, not with passion. He loved her like a sister and people weren't supposed to marry their sister.

It was obvious what he had to do.

"Gwen," there were tears glistening in her eyes, "I… I have to go after him. I am so so sorry but he is the most important thing in my life and I can't not follow him. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth."

"I know," she whispered, "I know you would and I always knew I would never have you all to myself. So maybe this is a mistake. Because as much as I love you, I want you to be happy and I think you're kidding yourself if you think you can ever be truly happy with me. And you know what else I think? I think you love him too. I think you always have. So run after him and tell him."

"I do. I will. Thank-you." He took her hands and squeezed them lovingly.

"I'm sorry too Arthur. But no regrets, not now and not ever. We'll always be friends, I know that. And one day you'll be sat watching me get married, I'm sure of it."

He kissed her once on the lips.

"Thank-you, forever and always."

And then he was up on his feet charging down the aisle as Merlin had done moments before.

The bright sunlight blinded him as he left the abbey behind. Some people in the crowds cheered when they saw him, others were still silent in shock. They'd seen everything on the big screens. And, although he and Gwen weren't miced up, it was fairly obvious what had happened. Where was he? Where was that stupid clotpole?

He searched desperately through the crowds for that tell-tale flash of messy black hair. There wasn't one. There was, however, a small crowd forming around one of the temporary toilets. It was as good a place as any to hide. He turned to the nearest police officer.

"Can you let me through the railings?"

"Of course your Highness." He stammered as he separated one fence from the next to create and opening.

The crowds parted once again to let their prince through, his stride determined.

He knocked on the ugly grey plastic door of the loo.

"Merlin? Are you in there?"

Merlin raised his head at the muffled sound of Arthur's voice. Here to arrest him no doubt. Except, he didn't sound angry.

"Merlin," his voice was gentle. It was rare, but it happened, "please let me in; people are staring."

Never able to say no to Arthur, Merlin splashed water of his face and slowly unlocked the door. Arthur slipped in and turned to Merlin. Before either of them could say anything, he took Merlin's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Merlin's. At first Merlin was still, too stunned to move. Arthur panicked. Had he done the wrong thing? But slowly Merlin started to move his lips against Arthur's. It was a slow and gentle kiss full of years of love and hope. Eventually they broke apart for air and they rested their foreheads together.

"I think I've always loved you too and just never realised. Gwen did. And that, that kiss, felt so right. That was more magical than anything I've ever had with Gwen. I've always known that you're my everything, that I miss you when you're not there and then I would do anything for you. I just never realised that was love because I didn't know what true love felt like."

Merlin laughed.

"Prat!"

"Ahh, I love it when we argue."

"But seriously. You can't joke about here. You've just left hundreds of people and you're fiancé at Westminster Abbey. Everyone will hate you."

"No they won't! I'm far too lovable for that."

"I'm glad you find it so funny. When your father has me exiled or whatever you won't be laughing."

"_Mer_-lin. He won't do that. I won't let him."

"You may be a Prince but you can't protect me from the King."

"Marry me."

"What? You can not be serious."

"I am. As my husband or whatever you'd have diplomatic immunity."  
>"You've only just left your wedding! And isn't it a bit quick to be getting married?"<p>

"Is it? I don't think so. We've been in love for about eight years, we've always been an old married couple and there's nothing about you I don't know so there's nothing to scare me away. And people have come a long way and made a lot of effort so see a royal wedding so let's give them one. Besides, we're dressed for it."

When the stupid idiot put it like that it all made perfect sense. So somehow Merlin found himself nodding as he worried his lower lip with his teeth.

"I must be insane!"

"Love makes you do funny things."  
>"Like agree to marry complete idiots."<p>

"Exactly!"

Arthur was overflowing with joy. He picked Merlin up and hugged him tightly swinging him around as best he could in the confined space.

"Come on, let's get married."

* * *

><p>For the second time today they approached the large doors of the abbey. But this time they were holding hands tightly. James saluted the Prince.<p>

"James, can I use your mic to speak to Freya?

Unable to deny the prince anything he nodded and handed it over.

"Freya, just listen. Can you tell the orchestra to start up the processional music and tell the bishop that Merlin and I are getting married. Don't tell my father."

"Yes. And congratulations."

"Thanks." He blushed slightly and Merlin smiled at the sight of it.

They heard the music start up and Arthur pulled Merlin into the abbey. They started the long walk down the aisle. Together.

"Can we even do this?" Merlin hissed.

"Shh. You're supposed to be quiet down the aisle." Arthur hissed back as he tried to look calm whilst Merlin next to him shook like a leaf.

"Seriously though. Are you even allowed to marry a man?"

"Constitutionally? Yes, there's no law against it. It just isn't really done."  
>"And children? How am I supposed to provide you with a legitimate heir?"<p>

"You won't? But after me Morganna is next in line to the throne. When I die she can take over, or her children. It's unconventional but perfectly legal. And she'll love it, ever the lover of power and position. I expect Leon will propose any day now and she'll be popping out mini-Morgannas before we know it."

"Terrifying."

"Isn't it just!"

They both began to laugh, Arthur chuckling quietly and Merlin giggling like a girl.

They reached the alter and the bishop seemed to have recomposed himself and was ready to take everything in his stride. Merlin, as he knealt on the cushion next to Arthur, looked for Gwen. To his utter relief she was in his seat, next to Lancelot, beaming at him. Nothing fake or forced about it at all. A few rows behind her was his mother who had silent tears of joy streaming down her face. She was shaking her head in disbelief. No-one could believe the turn of events, least of all Uther. But even he was forced to admit that, like with Gwen, if this was what his son wanted he wouldn't stop it. That didn't mean he had to like it. But he loved his only son more than he ever showed it and he couldn't deny him anything. But, for the record, he didn't like it.

The bishop performed a quick service skipping almost straight to the vows and then leading then into the chapel behind the alter for the signing of the marriage certificate. Uther and Morganna followed as witnesses and were soon joined by Hunith and Gaius when Arthur smiled encouragingly at them.

And then it was done. They were married mere minutes after declaring their love.

They left the abbey, still hand in hand, their gold wedding bands glinting in the sun through the stained glass windows. They took the carriage that had been intended for Gwen and Arthur. The crowds received them well which both surprised and relieved them. But anyone who saw how they now looked at eachother couldn't help but be happy for them.

Once in the open carriage headed towards the palace, Merlin curled up under Arthur's arm to shy to acknowledge the huge crowds. Arthur smiled, typical Merlin, and waved enough for the both of them. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He had never felt happier or more complete.

Slowly they drew into the palace courtyard and Arthur helped an ever clumsy Merlin out of the carriage and into the palace. Merlin had been there before, of course, but this was different. Now he was a member of the royal family, one day this would be his home and he would sit on the throne here by Arthur's side. For now, until he was king, Arthur had his own smaller palace nearby. But it was Buckingham Palace that had the balcony.

One by one other carriages with friends and family arrived in the courtyard and everyone assembled in one of the many formal state rooms for photographs to be taken. Gwen insisted that she first change out of her wedding dress and into the champagne dress she had arranged for the reception later.

45 minutes later the camera was full of official pictures of the happy couple laughing and being themselves. Uther had come up to Merlin to formally welcome him to the family. He'd told him that as much as he disliked the union (yes, he said this to Merlin's face) and trusted and supported his son and was thus accepting of Merlin. Merlin sagged with relief.

"I know you love your son very much, so thank you."

Unable to deal with emotion, Uther simply nodded and lead them, Morganna and Hunith up to the room that led onto the balcony.

For Merlin this was the moment of truth. If people booed it wouldn't change anything between him and Arthur. But it would hurt.

Tentatively he pulled back the thick red curtains and stepped onto the surprisingly large balcony feeling Arthur by his side, supporting him. He had never been in the public eye before, that had been Gwen's role. This was all new to him and he was being thrown in at the deep end.

The roar from the crowd was all Merlin needed to hear to know that everything was going to be alright. His mother, Uther and Morganna soon joined them on the balcony and then they were all waving and smiling.

"You know what they want." Morganna nudged Merlin in the ribs.

"Yes Morganna, I am well aware of what they want. I'm just not sure if I'm ready. Our second kiss _ever _and it's so… public."

"Merlin dear," his mother cooed, "you've just married the Prince of England. Everything from now is going to be public."

He smiled and hugged his mum quickly before facing the crowds again. They were chanting.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"Well, shall we give the people what they want?"

"You know Merlin, that might just be your second brilliant idea ever."  
>"Oh? And what was my first?"<br>"Telling me that you loved me."

"Oh, come here you prat."

He pulled at Arthur's collar and pulled him into a brief kiss before leaning back and smiling. The crowd cheered their approval.

"Sorry Merlin, but I need more than that."

He turned Merlin towards him and put his arms around his skinny wait, pulling him closer. He lowered his lips onto Merlin's soft pink one and ran his tongue along them. Merlin granted it access and fisted his hair into Arthur's golden hair, the crowd forgotten.

* * *

><p>That evening, after hours of partying and celebrating, they newlyweds were curled up on the sofa in one of the private living rooms at Arthur's private palace. Every channel was dominated by the days extraordinary events. Every reporter asking the experts questions about what it all meant. Every channel had their balcony kiss – the second, steamier one – on repeat.<p>

Merlin was cringing behind a large cushion, but everything said was positive.

"You know what this mean Merlin?"  
>"No. But I'm sure you're about to tell me."<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes but continued.

"You Merlin Emrys, are my princess."

_The End_


End file.
